pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Island Statue
The is a statue that is the idol of the Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka. It resides on Sand Island and contains the Gem of Life. The Sand Island Statue cannot be toggled. Although a lot of people consider this statue to be called Octopus Statue, the real Octopus Statue is actually underwater and this one is officially called the Sand Island Statue. Appearance The Sand Island Statue is a large carved stone statue with a large red jewel known as the Gem of Life between its eyes. It has three spikes on its head. Its four stone arms occasionally give it the name of Octopus God Statue. It has 8 teeth (four on each side of its mouth) and a stone tongue. It also has bits of plant life growing beneath it. Other names The Sand Island Statue has a lot of unofficial names. Here are a few: *Quadrupus Statue (or just Quadrupus) *Octopus God Statue *Oog Island Statue *Statue of Oog Controversy Originally, the statue was an Easter Island Head (or Moai statue), but because of racism accusations from Pacific Islanders, Bolt Creative changed its appearance to a "Fictional Octopus God statue" in order to meet their requirements; this change took place when Ep 16: The Tyrannosaurus Strikes Back was released. Special Abilities The statue has a special ability released as an Easter egg in the episode Return of the Pygmy, which can be activated by tapping the statue's gem 3 times. The statue will say "You know you love Pocket God" in a deep, booming voice, the gem will glow and all the Pygmies will explode as if hit with lightning. In its alternate forms, different parts of the statue will glow instead - for example, the 2001 Monolith statue will glow blue along a series of lines on its front. Other Appearances Pocket God Comics In the Pocket God Comics, the Sand Island statue is made of wood and has a bird's nest on top. When Nooby hides behind to escape lightning, the statue is zapped and cut in half. The Gem of Life, which is contained in the Statue, controls the Pygmies immortality. The statue appeared at issue 10 when Sun and the boys stumbled on a tiny island with a palm tree and the statue. Pocket God: Journey To Uranus In "Journey to Uranus", the statue is located on Sand Island, Earth, is more high-quality, and only takes two taps to trigger its destructive power. The statue says the same message as the one in the original game and causes a more high-quality explosion of the Pygmies. Similar statues, known as the Uranian Statue and the Mercurian Statue, are found on Uranus and Mercury, respectively. Pocket God (Facebook) In the Facebook version, this statue is not included. Rather, it is replaced by a group of idols, such as the Basic Idol, Almighty Idol, Foreman, Idol of Wisdom, and the Idol of Sacrifice, each carrying a specific gem as well. The idols influence certain things about the Pygmies, such as Sacrifice Coins and Experience, but do not vaporize Pygmies or speak. Alternate Sand Island Statue Forms *'Bat Statue' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Nut Cracker Statue' - Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack) *'2001 Monolith' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Oog Ugg' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Knight Statue' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Fishmas Tree' - Alternate Skin (Fishmas Skin Pack) *'Buddha Statue' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Don Magic Ooga Statue '- Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Cement Shoes Statue' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Pygmy Pez Dispenser' - Alternate Skin (Candy Land Skin Pack) *'Frog King Statue' - Alternate Skin (Grimm Skin Pack) *'Monster Statue' - Alternate Skin (Monster Skin Pack) *'Arcade Machine (with a skeleton)' - Alternate Skin (Mondo Skin Pack) *'Tebow Pygmy' - Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) *'Pygmy Poseidon' - Alternate Skin (Underwater Skin Pack) Trivia *The Sand Island statue is used to represent Sand Island on the map. *In the skin packs, it is also used as the image for Sand Island extras. *The alternate skin for the Sand Island Statue in the Alien World Skin Pack is based off the monolith from '2001: A Space Odyssey". *The alternate skin for the Sand Island Statue in the Retro Gamer Skin Pack is based off the main character from the game "Dig Dug". *The Sand Island Statue's alternate Skin Pack forms can all blow up a Pygmy. *Picking up a Pygmy or pinning it with the meteor while activating the statue will spare it the regular explosive fate. Category:Interactions Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Easter Egg Features Category:Statues Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Island-Specific Interactions